


Family Reunion

by phantisma



Category: Leverage, MacGyver (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet and Sam are planning a quiet weekend together before a late night visitor changes everything and Janet finds herself having to explain her family's sordid past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BADFalcon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/gifts).



Sam stirred and lifted her head from Janet’s shoulder, her eyes narrowing as she looked away from the movie playing quietly on the television. “Did you hear something?”

Janet kissed her forehead lightly and brushed a hand through her hair. “It was probably just Cassandra getting another drink of water.” Her hand glided down Sam’s arm as she sat up from the comfortable cuddling that had followed several glasses of wine and a take out dinner, letting Janet extract her leg from behind her and stand. “I’ll check on her.”

Sam smiled and gestured at the take-out containers on the coffee table. “I’ll clean up.”

Janet only got as far as the front hall way before she heard what sounded like a heavy step on the front porch, the creak of that step she’d been telling herself to get Sam to help her fix, then a shadow was blocking the light from the porch light from the side window. She changed course seconds before there was a short knock, three quick raps followed by a pause, then a fourth.

She hung her head and sighed. It would figure. She and Sam both finally get the same weekend off duty and time to spend just being together, and her younger brother would have to find a way to interrupt. She crossed to the door, pulling it open, one hand on her hip, ready to yell at him for showing up without calling first, hell she hadn’t heard from him in at least six months, and then it was just a quick “I’m not dead yet” phone call that lasted less than five minutes.

He stood just outside the door, one arm up on the door jamb, leaning in, his head down, but he lifted it as she opened the door and the bloody smile he gave her stopped her intended tirade cold.

“Hey, Jet.”

She blinked, her doctor’s eye taking in the bruising around his left eye, the swelling in that cheek, the torn lip, bloody knuckles on the hand that was holding his ribs. “Eliot, I swear to god if you ever showed up here not bleeding, I might die of shock.”

He leaned away and spit a mouthful of blood out over the porch railing. “I could leave.”

He knew exactly which card to pull from the deck to make her forgive everything and offer him shelter and what medical treatment she could offer in her own home. He’d never let her get him to a hospital.

She sighed and reached for him. “Get in here, let’s have a look.” She slipped an arm around his waist, ducking under his raised arm to support him and he leaned in as he took a limping step. She paused long enough to pull the door closed, taking notice of the blood trail he was leaving as he dragged his left foot, which seemed to be missing a boot. “What did you do to yourself this time?”

Eliot chuckled darkly. “Nothing. Bad guys did it.”

She nodded and guided him toward the couch. “Sam?”

“Janet, did I hear the---oh.” Sam stopped in the doorway from the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel.

“Can you get my bag? It’s in the bedroom, by the dresser. And the bathroom closet, there’s a tackle box with medical supplies.”

Sam looked like she had a thousand questions, but nodded and moved around them as Janet guided Eliot to a seat on the couch. “Okay, tell me.”

He took a deep breath and seemed to center himself. “Foot’s shot. Bullet went through, but probably broke some bones. Two broken ribs. Various cuts and bruises.”

She leaned in, squinting as she examined his eye. “Probably concussion, and this orbital bone doesn’t look good.”

He made a face. “It’s fine. Broke it two years ago. It gets tetchy now when it gets hit on.”

“Tetchy?” Sam was returning, handing the bag to Janet and setting the tackle box on the table.

Janet pulled gloves on and reached for Eliot’s ribs, raising an eyebrow when her hand encountered wetness. She pulled the shirt up to reveal a long gash that was going to need stitches. “Were you even going to mention this?”

Eliot sort of grinned, but she could see the combination of blood loss and concussion was starting to pull him down. “Knew you’d find it, Jet.” His eyes closed and she pressed in a little on the cut to wake him up.

“Not yet, Eliot, I need you to stay with me.”

He opened his eyes and nodded. “Right here.”

“Good. Sam, I’m going to need some gauze and a needle…the surgical kit is in the tackle box.”

“Shouldn’t we get him to a hospital?” Sam asked, though her hands were busy getting Janet what she needed.

“He won’t go, and he’ll just lose more blood while we argue about it. There’s a syringe in there and some local anesthetic, can you…”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Janet took the gauze and pressed some of it over the wound in his side and put his hand in place to hold it, then turned to look at his foot. He’d apparently tried to dress that wound at some point, with what looked like it might have once been a t-shirt.

“With as often as you end up in this condition, I’d think you’d learn how to make a better makeshift bandage,” she said as she pulled the blood soaked cotton away. He was right, it was pretty clean, but there was evidence of bone trauma that she would have to deal with. For the moment she added a gauze pad to either side of the foot and wound a bandage around it.

“Tha’s why I got you.” Eliot slurred, his eyes drifting shut again.

Janet shook her head, reaching for his chin to get him to look at her. “How much of this is concussion?”

He blinked a few times and tried to sit up more, wincing in pain. “S’not bad. Tired….long day.”

She nodded and took the syringe Sam was handing her. “Okay, I’m going to give you a local so I can stitch this up, and I’m going to do my best to set and bind those ribs.”

He nodded, his free hand fumbling to grip hers, a smirk on his lips. “Knew you’d help, Jet.”

She rolled her eyes and reached to pull away the gauze covering the wound in his side. Eliot’s eyes closed and this time she let them, focusing her attention on his wound. She took the alcohol soaked pad Sam was handing her and wiped the area around the wound before bringing the needle in. He grunted a little as the needle bit into his skin, rolling slightly toward her to give her better access.

Janet handed the syringe back to Sam, who offered her the threaded needle. “So…Jet?” Sam asked, her eyes skipping to Eliot’s face and back again.

Janet took the needle and shook her head. “Long story.” She worked six stitches into Eliot’s torn skin, closing the deepest part of the gash. “I need two butterfly bandages, in the bag.” Janet said as she tied off. She used them to pull the last of the cut closed, sighing and tilting her head to look at the work. “Okay, let’s get this covered and see if there’s a wide elastic bandage in the box.”

Sam rummaged through the box while Janet taped down the gauze. “Eliot, I need to sit you up. Sam?”

She stood, the elastic bandage in her hand, coming to Eliot’s head to help him up. “Okay, let’s get this off.” Janet pushed at the jacket and button down that covered his bloody t-shirt, letting Sam pull them off. Eliot made a face, his eyes opening as he tried to help. Janet batted his hand away and cut the t-shirt with the scissors she’d use to cut the surgical thread.

Janet felt along Eliot’s ribs for the breaks. “You’ve had worse. I’m going to bind them.” He nodded, lifting his arms. Together, she and Sam got the bandage wound around his ribs and she stripped off the gloves, reaching for the pen light in her bag. “Okay, look at me, I want to make sure it’s okay to let you sleep.”

Both pupils reacted, though the one was sluggish. She rubbed her hands on her thighs and stood. “That should hold you over for now. I’ll get a pillow and blanket.”

Sam followed her into the hall, a hand on Janet’s arm. “Are you sure he doesn’t need a hospital?”

Janet sighed. “I’ve never gotten him into one, and he’s shown up on my doorstep in worse shape.” She pulled the extra pillow and a blanket out of the linen closet. “He’ll be fine. By morning he’ll be pretending it doesn’t even hurt.” She sighed and turned to go back to the living room.

“Who is he?” Sam asked, stopping her again.

Janet bit her lip and hung her head for a minute. “Let me get him settled. I’ll explain.”

She left Sam standing in the hallway and went back to tuck Eliot in. It wasn’t like she was hiding anything, but her family wasn’t something Janet talked about much, other than in passing. It hadn’t been the easiest life, growing up with neither of her parents, raised by the mother of her younger brother. It didn’t help that Eliot was…well, he was Eliot.

Difficult to explain at the best of times, and this certainly wasn’t one of those. She sighed and headed back toward the bedroom, Sam trailing after her. She started to undress before Sam’s hands touched her shoulder, easing down her arms.

“Janet…I don’t want to pry. I can go home.”

Janet turned, startled and shaking her head. “No. It’s not. This shouldn’t be this difficult.” She took Sam’s hands and walked her to the bed, sitting and encouraging Sam to join her. “I told you I have brothers.”

“Sort of. You told me you weren’t an only child.” Sam responded, her voice soft.

Janet nodded. “Eliot is my younger brother. Half-brother, actually. Our father….well…” She cleared her throat. “He left when I was almost six. Eliot was born a few months later.”

“Oh, Janet…I’m so sorry.”

She licked her lips and smiled. “No, don’t be. I had a good life. Eliot and Mac are just…sometimes difficult to explain.”

“Mac?” Sam asked.

Janet stood, pulling her shirt off and tossing it in the hamper. “My older half-brother.”

“Why is it that I’m just hearing about these brothers?” Sam asked, standing now too, her fingers moving to unbutton her shirt.

“Well, Eliot hasn’t been around much in the last few years. The last time I talked to him was….six, no seven months ago when he called to tell me he was still alive. That was the night we drove out to Anvil’s? Hadn’t heard from him in almost two years and his phone call lasted all of five minutes.” She dropped her bra on the dresser and pulled her nightgown on before pulling her pants down and tossing them at the hamper. “We were just starting this relationship and I didn’t think my family secrets were good date material.”

“You must have pictures.”

Janet smiled and nodded. “Some. But I’ll warn you…Mac looks a lot like someone you know. Gimme a sec.” She left Sam undressing and went to get the photo album from the closet. “Mac comes around a little more often. Every six months or so…and he calls every couple of weeks.” She put the album on the bed.

She paced while Sam finished getting ready for bed, then sat on the end of the bed and picked up the book. Her smile was bright as she scanned the first few pages. “Is this you?”

Janet came to sit beside her. “I was….eight I think?” She pointed at the little girl in the picture. “That was the day we met Mac for the first time.” She turned the page, pointing to the prom picture. “He was graduating college, my boyfriend had just broken up with me the day before prom. He drove all night to come be my date.”

“That’s sweet.” Sam’s finger brushed over Mac’s face. “Is it just me…”

“Turn the page.”

Sam did, her fingers stopping as they found the picture of Mac and Eliot taken somewhere far away. She’d never gotten the full story, but they were both dirty and bruised, but smiling. It was this picture that Janet thought made Mac look the most like Colonel O’Neill.

“Wow.”

Janet nodded. “Yeah, when I first met Colonel O’Neill I actually thought Mac was trying to put one over on me.”

“They could be brothers.” Sam said.

Janet took the album and stood, taking it to the dresser. “Hell, with our father they could be.”

“Janet—“

She held up her hand and pushed all of it aside. “No, it’s enough. We were supposed to be having a nice, relaxing weekend…not going through my family’s sordid history.”

Sam stood, slipping her hands around Janet’s waist and pulling her close. “I know a way to help you relax.” Her lips found Janet’s, her tongue caressing its way into her mouth. “Forget all about them.”

“Do you now?” Janet asked playfully, glad Sam understood.

“It starts with getting you in bed.” Sam turned them, walking Janet backward toward the bed.

“Like this?” Janet slid in under the sheets and Sam grinned.

“Just like that. And then I get into the bed, like this.” Sam straddled over Janet’s leg, spreading her open just a little, pushing her nightgown up, sliding her hand underneath. Her fingers slipped between Janet’s legs, finding their way unerringly to her pussy and rubbing slowly. Janet bit her lip as Sam found her clit, gasping out when she pulled on it lightly.

Sam’s grin was bright as she leaned in, kissing Janet quick. “Like that?” Before Janet could answer though, Sam was moving back, her mouth closing over Janet’s clit, her tongue teasing it until Janet couldn’t keep quiet, moaning as her hips lifted to meet Sam’s mouth.

Two fingers found their way inside her and Sam was sucking now. Janet tried to hold the needy sounds in, but when a third finger filled her, she cried out. Sam lifted her head, her free hand moving to cover Janet’s mouth before she went back to licking and sucking and fucking her fingers into Janet.

Sam’s hand stifled her yell as she came, riding down on Sam’s fingers as her thighs shook. Sam slipped her fingers out and leaned in, licking up the wetness before sitting up to smile down at Janet. “Better?”

“Come here.” Janet pulled her in for a kiss and Sam settled in beside her. She let her eyes close and put away the thoughts about her wayward brothers. After all there was a very good chance Eliot wouldn’t even be there in the morning.

 

 

Eliot’s first awareness was pain. His foot, his side, his head all beating out the rhythm that at least told him he wasn’t dead. He remembered getting to Jet’s house, so he was safe. He lay still with his eyes closed, listening to what sounded like cartoons nearby and he could hear Jet and someone talking quietly further away.

Someone was in the room with him though. Staring at him. He opened one eye slowly, just enough to see, not enough to give away that he was awake.

There was a little girl sitting on the coffee table, staring at him, her arms wrapped around some stuffed dog. Eliot frowned and opened both of his eyes. The little girl jumped. “MOM!”

“Jet!” Eliot sat up, grabbing for his side as the stitches pulled.

Janet appeared in the doorway, both hands up. “Okay, take it easy.”

“Jet, there’s a midget staring at me.” Eliot growled.

“She’s not a midget. She’s my daughter.”

Eliot’s frown deepened, his eyes darting from the girl to his sister. “How long have I been gone?”

“Funny. I adopted her last year. If you came around more often you’d know that.” She moved closer, gesturing for him to let her in to look at his wound. “And you’re in her spot. Cassandra, this is your Uncle Eliot. Eliot, this is Cassandra.”

Eliot stiffened as Jet’s fingers traced over the bandage she’d put over the stitches she’d sewn in his side the night before. “You know, I half expected to find you gone when I got up.”

“Haven’t slept in a while. Was nice to have a safe place to do it. I can go if you want.”

He made like he was going to get up, but she pushed him back down. “Don’t make me get Sam in here to hold you down.” She bent her head to get a better look and pull the bandage off. “Lay back down.”

He complied, his eyes moving back to Cassandra who was still staring at him. “What are you staring at?”

“You have long hair for a boy.”

“Cassie, go ask Sam to come here.” Jet said, setting the bandage on the table as the girl got up and scampered away.

“I don’t like the look of this.”

“I’m not a fan of how it feels either.” Eliot said, shifting a little.

“How’s the head?”

He shrugged a little. “It’ll be fine.”

“I’m going to want a better look at that foot.” He nodded and let his head rest on the pillow, glancing up as a shadow fell on him. “Sam, good. Can you make a run to the pharmacy for me? I’ll write up the prescriptions.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Janet got up, leaving him staring up at a blonde woman he vaguely remembered from the night before and the little girl. Eliot was frowning as Janet came back, scribbling on a script pad and handing off a couple of pages. Sam glanced at it and nodded. “Want to come with, Cassie?”

She nodded and went tearing off as Sam leaned in to kiss Janet lightly. “Won’t be long.”

Eliot watched Cassandra come running back through, grabbing Sam’s hand as they headed for the door. It was a full minute after the door closed that it sank in though. “Wait. That’s Sam?” Eliot asked, his voice lifting a notch. “The Sam you were going out with when I called you?”

“Yes. Sam, my girlfriend.”

Eliot adjusted his position as Janet sat on the end of the couch and lifted his foot into her lap. “Huh. I wouldn’t have figured that.”

She sort of shrugged as she pulled the bloody bandage off. “Me either. It just…happened.”

“How’d you meet?” Eliot asked, watching her as she cleaned the wound in his foot.

“Work.” Janet said, her tone of voice the same one she always used when her work situation was brought up. It was her, “we’re not talking about it” voice.

“So she’s air force? Nice. Ow.” Her fingers pressed along the edges of the wound and he held up a hand. “Forget I said anything.”

“You just be nice to her.”

“I’m always nice.”

“Right, like the time you beat up Redford James because you thought he was going to ask me out?”

“I didn’t beat him up. I maybe encouraged him to ask someone else.”

“With your fist.” Jet said, sighing. “This is going to take some time. Ideally, I’d operate, put a pin in this.”

“Just put some spackle on it Doc, I’ll be fine.” Eliot said.

“Sam’s getting you some anti-biotics and something for the pain. Not that you’ll take it.”

“If it makes you feel better I will.” Eliot said as she pulled the tool box on the floor closer. “Especially if you keep poking that.”

“I need to clean it up. It’s going to hurt.”

“Yeah, yeah. Go on then.”

He hissed as she poured disinfectant into the wound, his hand fisting in the pillow under his head. Her fingers worked and he looked away, gritting his teeth against the pain. At least he knew she was good at this, and hell, he’d given her enough practice, even as kids.

“You shouldn’t walk on this for at least a week.”

“Wasn’t planning on sticking around that long.” Eliot said.

Janet lifted his foot, putting a couch pillow under it before setting it down. “Well, I didn’t expect you would, but you’re staying for today at least. I’ve got some crutches in the garage.”

“So, how long you and Sam been…you and Sam?”

“Almost seven months. And, it’s not something we’re advertising.”

“Who am I gonna tell?” He frowned at her fussing over him, fixing the blanket. “Stop. Stop. What about the girl?”

“What about her?” Janet asked, cleaning up the dirty bandages.

“When? Why?”

“Unlike you and Mac, I actually want a family. I want stability. She needed someone. I did too.”

“Mac know?” Eliot asked, watching her, trying to get a read on her body language.

“Yes, he’s been here a couple of times since I brought her home.”

“Huh, I ain’t seen him in a while.” In fact it had been well over a year, closer now to two since the last time he’d seen his older half-brother, and even then, Eliot wasn’t entirely certain it had been him. He’d been in bad shape and hallucinating. When he woke up he was alone in a hospital bed in Belgium.

“I know. He told me. You hungry? Sam made breakfast.”

“I could eat.” She disappeared and came back a few minutes later with a plate and a cup of coffee. She adjusted the pillows as he sat up so he could eat.

“Do I need to worry about anyone coming looking for you?” Janet asked into the quiet that settled around them a few minutes later.

He shook his head. “No. No one left to come looking.”

“What the hell did you get yourself into?” She shook her head. “No, never mind. I don’t want to know.”

“It wasn’t that bad. Just, getting something back for a friend. Guys who stole it didn’t want me to have it.”

“Obviously.” She sighed and shook her head. “Eat, rest. I’m going to grab a shower.”

Eliot finished eating, and set his plate on the table. He gave thought to slipping out while Jet was occupied, but to be fair, he was pretty sure she was right about the foot and he didn’t have a shoe to put on it. He laid back on the pillow, letting his eyes close. He’d lost a lot of blood and he needed the rest. He could leave later. Once Jet had re-bandaged him and found him those crutches.

 

 

Sam sat where she could see Cassandra and just the top of Eliot’s head. He was asleep, after grousing about the pain pills Janet had had Sam pick up. He took them though, along with the antibiotics. He was a rough man, Sam could tell that from the little bit she’d interacted with him.

Not so rough that he didn’t soften up when his eyes found Janet or Cassandra for that matter.

Janet was pulling a tray of cookies out of the oven as Sam got up to refill her coffee cup. She kissed Janet’s cheek. “This is nice. Almost like normal.”

Janet smiled and kissed her back. “As normal as we’ll ever get, I’m afraid.”

Sam went back to her stool at the counter, checking in on Cassandra. “So…how angry is Eliot going to be when he wakes up?”

Janet looked up alarmed and Sam pointed with one finger on the hand wrapped around her coffee cup. Janet came around where she could see, stifling her laugh. Cassie was busy putting pink barrettes and bows in Eliot’s hair while he slept.

“Oh, honey. Maybe not the best idea.”

The doorbell rang as Janet went to encourage Cassie to find something else to do. “I’ll get it.” Sam said, setting her coffee on the counter. She went to the front door, and froze. “I…um…sir?”

He smiled, in a very not Colonel O’Neill way and sort of waved. “You must be Sam. Janet said you were beautiful.”

“You…” She shook her head. It wasn’t Colonel O’Neill. For one thing, his hair was too long. “I…you must be…Mac.” She cleared her throat. “The other brother.” She stepped aside and let him in. “Janet, you didn’t tell me you were having a family reunion this weekend.”

“Uncle MAC!” Cassie yelled and jumped up, running at Mac and leaping up.

“What the—“ Eliot sat up suddenly, then grabbed at his side and groaned as he laid back down.

“Mac, I wasn’t expecting you.” Janet said as Mac put Cassie down and she could get in close enough for a hug. “I see you’ve met Sam.”

“Finally.” He grinned, and in that grin Sam could see the resemblance to Janet. “I promise, I’ve heard nothing but good things.” His eyes moved to Eliot, darkening a little. “And I can see the Kid finally found his way. All banged up as usual.”

“Only time he stops by.” Janet responded, moving away. “Coffee’s hot, you want some?”

“Yeah, sure.” He pulled a small, wrapped box from his coat pocket and handed it to Cassie. “That is for you. I picked it up at this little market in Marrakesh.”

“You don’t have to buy her things every time you come by.” Janet said, handing him a cup of coffee.

“Nonsense. I missed her birthday.” He smiled as Cassie tore the paper open and pulled out a silver necklace.

“It’s beautiful!” She put it on and hugged him before running away to go look in the mirror.

“Speaking of beautiful…” Mac gestured at Eliot who was frowning at them all. “Love the hair.”

Eliot frowned harder, reaching up to run his hands through his hair and stopping as he encountered the barrettes. “What the hell?”

“Cassie decided to help you in her own way.” Janet said with a chuckle.

“It suits you.” Mac teased.

“What are you doing here, man?” Eliot asked as he pulled the barrettes out.

“Did a job nearby, figured I’d swing by and see Janet and Cassie. You?”

Eliot threw the barrettes onto the coffee table and sat up a little more carefully. “Did a job nearby. Needed a safe place.”

“And stitches. And probably surgery on that foot.” Janet amended.

“The foot is fine.” Eliot argued.

“Well, you left a blood trail the full length of the block.” Mac said, sipping at his coffee. “Should I worry?” His eyes narrowed as they met Eliot’s.

Eliot shook his head. “No, I took care of it before I came here.”

“Good.”

“Boys.” Janet said in her best doctor voice.

“What?” Mac asked, grinning again. “Just making sure we won’t have to turn your house into a fort to defend us from the invading armies of ….what was it?”

Eliot grinned. “The invading armies of Frog. Mom was **PISSED**.”

“Well, she came home to find her house torn apart by you two.” Janet said, laughing. “Eliot was what? Nine and he had the chicken pox. Mac was staying with him while Mom took me on a field trip for school.”

“Frog?” Sam asked.

“Neighbor’s cat.” Eliot supplied. “I hated that cat.”

“The feeling was mutual, as I recall.” Janet said.

“Uncle Mac, come see what I painted.” Cassie said, appearing in the door to the hall.

“They had mom’s table turned on its side, blocking the front hallway and all the windows covered with wrapping paper.” Janet shook her head. “It was a mess.”

“We cleaned it up.” Eliot said, lifting his injured foot up on the coffee table.

“Sounds like it was fun.” Sam said, smirking.

“I like her, Jet.” Eliot said, his grin bright.

“You are not turning my house into a fort.” Janet chided, pulling Sam close. “And **you** are not hitting on my girlfriend.” She ruffled a hand through Eliot’s hair and he grumpily pushed her hand away.

“Stop that.”

Janet laughed. “I’m going to make some lunch.” She kissed Sam’s cheek and headed in toward the kitchen, leaving Sam alone with Eliot.

She rubbed her hands on her thighs and sat in the recliner near the couch. “So, Eliot…what is it you do that you show up on Janet’s door step bloody and beat up?”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Feeling a little protective of my sister?”

“Janet can take care of herself.” Sam responded. “But she has Cassie now. And your brother seemed concerned.”

Eliot sat back and exhaled slowly. “I work odd jobs.”

It was Sam’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Painting houses and trimming hedges? Someone didn’t like your work?”

He actually laughed and shook his head. “I’m more in the….retrieval business. I help people recover…things. Sometimes the people currently in possession of what I’m retrieving don’t really want to give it up.”

Sam’s eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. “So, you’re a thief.”

He bristled. “No. Not exactly. Not always. I prefer the term retrieval specialist.”

“What were you retrieving last night?” Sam asked.

Eliot looked toward the kitchen, then the hall where Mac and Cassie had disappeared before he leaned in close. “There was an item of personal value to a congressman that went missing. I was asked to find it and return it to its rightful owner.”

“A congressman?” Sam asked, fairly sure he was pulling her leg.

“Yeah, I knew him when I…a long time ago. I owed him a favor.” He sat back again, one hand rubbing over his bandaged ribs. “Now it’s your turn. What is it you do?”

Sam wasn’t sure she was done, but she nodded. “Fair enough. I’m an astrophysicist in the air force.”

Something about the way he was looking at her made her uncomfortable. “That’s how you met Jet? Work? Doesn’t the air force frown on that sort of thing?”

“Don’t ask, don’t tell.” Sam said reflexively.

He nodded slowly. “Right. Because keeping secrets like that is healthy.”

She snorted and shook her head. The secrets they kept every day were so much bigger than who she was sleeping with. “We’re handling it.”

“Good. Because I don’t react well to people who break my sister’s heart.” His eyes narrowed at her and she got the distinct impression that he had bloodied more than one young man over just such an offense.

She met his eyes and held it until he suddenly smiled. “I like you, Sam.”

“I wasn’t really looking for your approval, Eliot.” She stood, annoyed somehow like she’d just lost some argument. “I’m going to see if Janet needs help.”

Janet was stacking sandwiches on a platter as Sam came into the room. “Your brother is annoying.”

Janet smirked and nodded. “Welcome to my world. What did he do?”

Sam shook her head. “Nothing. Just…I think he threatened me.”

Janet sighed and bit her lip. “Told you not to break my heart?” She shook her head. “He’s…protective.”

“He also said something about working for a congressman?”

“He…knows people. He gets around.” She came around the counter and tugged Sam in, her hands sliding around Sam’s waist. “Look, with Eliot it is always easier to just…not ask, don’t dig. He’ll tell you what is important, but never the whole truth, but he’s a good man. Deep down.”

Sam wasn’t sure she believed Janet, but she nodded and let it go. “Okay. I’ll be good.”

Janet’s kiss was warm. “Set the table for me? I’m almost done here.”

 

 

“So, how long you staying?” Mac asked as he sat beside Eliot.

“Can’t walk.” Eliot responded, pointing to his foot.

“Not an answer.” Mac countered.

Eliot rolled his eyes. “Wasn’t planning on being here this long, but then you showed up.”

“So you’re sticking around because I’m here?” Mac asked, eyebrow raised.

“You’re making me look bad.”

Mac snorted and looked away. “You do a pretty good job of that on your own.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You really haven’t even seen your sister in two years?”

“I call. When I can. But, you know how things can get.”

“I guess I figured after that mess a year ago, you’d come home.” Mac said, his eyes tracking his sister with Cassandra.

“Which mess?” Eliot asked, though he knew very well which mess. “If you mean Belgium…well, I couldn’t come home then. Not after….” He shook his head and stood on his good foot.

“Where are you going?” Mac asked, reaching out to steady him.

“I need to pee. And I’m getting tired of this couch.” He put the injured foot down and tried to swallow the pain, taking a limping step.

Mac stood, sliding his arm around Eliot’s waist and supporting that side. Eliot thought about arguing, but he really did need to pee, and his foot just wasn’t ready to support his weight. Mac got him to the bathroom door and Eliot pulled away. “Thanks.”

“It’s what big brothers do, Eliot.” Mac said quietly, his eyes betraying far more meaning than the simple kindness of helping Eliot to the bathroom.

He closed the door and tried to shove the emotion aside. He’s long suspected that it had been Mac who saved his life….which put them at somewhere around even on the scale of who owed who that particular favor, and even though he hadn’t come out and admitted it, Eliot was even more sure now.

Which meant Mac knew.

Mac knew.

Eliot pushed the darkness down and let fury bubble up inside him instead. If he was angry, it wouldn’t hurt. If he could keep moving, it wouldn’t catch up with him. He just had to get away now, go someplace where he could finish healing, where no one knew.

He finished and flushed, pausing to wash his hands and drag a hand through his hair. He looked like shit, one whole side of his face bruised…but considering the fight, he’d gotten off lucky. There was certainly a moment when he wasn’t sure he was going to get through it. Especially not after the bullet tore through his foot.

He shook his head and hopped to the door, surprised to find Mac still waiting there, with the crutches Jet had promised earlier. He wanted to growl that he didn’t need help, but it wasn’t true and would only lead to a fight, so he swallowed it and grabbed the crutches.

“Hey, take it easy.” Mac said, holding his hands up and away.

“Not a baby.” Eliot growled.

Mac grabbed his shoulder. “Maybe we should talk.”

Eliot shook his head and made his way back toward the living room. “Maybe you should back off.” He stopped and looked toward Mac, but not at him. “And if you tell Jet anything about Belgium, so help me…”

Mac spread his fingers in a surrendering sort of gesture and Eliot limped away on the crutches.

He needed to leave. Before things got worse. He’d find a way.

“Sit.” Janet ordered as he reached the couch. “I want to check your wounds.”

“I’m fine, Jet.” Eliot said. “In fact, I should be—“

“Listening to your doctor.” Janet responded, taking one of his crutches. “Sit.”

He growled, but knew it wasn’t an argument he was going to win. His sister could be tough when she wanted to be. She sat on the coffee table and lifted his foot, peeling bandages away. “Sam, I’m going to need clean gauze.”

Cassandra came and sat next to him, her arms wrapped around her stuffed dog, her eyes watching Janet. “What happened to you?”

Eliot looked at Jet, then Cassandra. “I…I got in a fight.”

“Mom says that fighting isn’t the right answer to anything.” Cassandra said.

“It’s never the right answer.” Eliot agreed. “But sometimes it’s the only answer. Even Uncle Mac would agree with that.”

“I seem to manage to avoid fighting a lot more than you do.” Mac said, ruffling Cassandra’s hair. “But yes, sometimes you just don’t have a choice. Especially when you’re faced with a lot of bad guys.”

She looked up at Eliot, her eyes wide. “Was it a lot of bad guys?”

He sort of snorted and nodded. “You could say that.”

“Enough, both of you. She doesn’t need her head filled with ideas. She has enough of her own.”

Eliot watched Jet re-bandage his foot, and sat quietly as she checked the wound in his side. When she was done, she got up and left the room, coming back with a stack of clean clothes and a pair of boots. “If you’re going to insist on leaving, at least get cleaned up. I feel better knowing you left fully dressed.”

“Where did you…”

She dropped the clothes on his lap and the boots on the floor. “After the last time you came through here, I figured it would be good to keep something on hand.” Eliot got to his feet again, tucking the clothes under one arm and hobbling on the crutches back to the bathroom.

He washed up with a washcloth and soap in the sink and dressed, before opening the door and heading for the boots. By the time he got them on, Jet was standing near the door with a back pack. “Clean bandages, and some food for the road.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“You’re my baby brother, Eliot. Of course I did.” She helped him put the backpack on, then pulled him in to hug him. “Don’t wait two years to come around again.”

“I won’t.” He kissed her cheek and when she stepped back, Mac was there, likewise coming in to hug him.

Eliot didn’t pull away, but he was glad when Mac did. “You take care of yourself, Kid.” Mac said.

“I always do.” Eliot said with a smile. “Sam, it was good to meet you.” He looked around, but Cassandra was no where to be seen.

“She went over to a friend’s house.”

Eliot nodded. “Well, tell her Uncle Eliot…you know.” He knew she wanted to ask him to stay but she wouldn’t. And he couldn’t. “Thanks again, Jet.” Walk away, don’t look back.

 

Janet waited until the door had closed before turning to her older brother. “I take it you’ll be going too?”

He smirked, his eyes flashing to the door and back. “Not too quickly. He’ll know I’m following him.”

“You’re going to follow?” Sam asked, slipping an arm around Janet.

“Oh, yeah. He’s hurt bad enough that if trouble found him he’d have a problem.”

“And trouble always finds him.” Janet said. “I’ll walk you out.” She kissed Sam’s cheek, then followed Mac out to the front porch. Eliot was already out of sight. Mac pulled her into a hug. “You look after him.”

“You know I will.” Mac said, kissing her forehead. “I think I know where he’s headed. I’ll give him a few days before I show up with dinner or something.”

Janet smiled. “Don’t forget the beer.”

“Perish the thought.”

Janet licked her lips and sighed. “Something happened.”

Mac nodded. “Yeah. Something did.”

“Do I need to worry about him?”

He kissed her forehead again. “Like I could stop you?” He patted her shoulder and stepped away. “I’ll call you.”

“You better.” Janet called after him. She watched him until he reached the corner where she could see his jeep parked, then nodded to herself. She turned back, closing the door. Sam was waiting for her, perched on the arm of the couch.

“You okay?”

Janet nodded. “Yeah. I’ll worry about them…and they’ll be fine…and then one day they’ll show up again. It’s kind of our thing.”

Sam held out her hand and Janet came, letting Sam draw her in, kissing her deeply. “So now it’s just you and me.”

“Cassie—“

“Won’t be home for hours.” Sam interrupted. “And I believe you owe me some of that attention of yours.”

“Do you now?” Janet asked softly.

Sam nodded, her eyes sparkling. “I have an itch.”

“Mmm, sounds serious.” Janet murmured as Sam’s lips trailed over her jaw.

“Oh, it is.” Sam’s fingers fumbled with Janet’s shirt, slipping under to rub lightly at her nipples through her bra. “I think you should do a full exam.”

“You’re going to need to get undressed for that.” Janet murmured, her hands sliding up Sam’s legs.

“I think we can make that happen.” Sam whispered, sliding to her feet and taking Janet’s hand. The bedroom door was barely closed and Sam was dropping her shirt on the floor, licking her lips as she rubbed over her breasts.

“Now, be a good girl and tell me about this itch.” Janet said playfully as she pulled her own shirt off.

Sam grinned, her hands pushing her jeans down. “It starts…right about here.” Her hand slid between her legs as she sat on the bed, her legs spreading so Janet could see one longer finger slide into her.

“I should get a closer look at that.” Janet moved closer, tugging Sam’s hand up, licking at the slick finger. “I can see the problem. You better lay back.” She pushed on Sam’s shoulders and went to one knee beside the bed, already blowing warm air as her face got close to the heat of Sam’s wet slit. “Mmmmm….yes, I see it now.” She licked up the slit before sliding two fingers in, crooking them a little as her tongue found Sam’s clit.

Sam bucked, her legs tightening around her, then spreading open. Janet worked a third finger in, sucking and releasing her clit, then licking around her mound, sucking the skin of her thigh, then back again. Janet flicked her tongue quickly over Sam’s clit, over and over until Sam was yelling and reaching for her, drenching Janet’s fingers as she came.

“Is that better?” Janet ask, smirking as she crawled up Sam’s body.

Sam’s smile was sated and lopsided. “Much.”

Janet kissed her, lips trailing down over her chin and onto her chest. “I think I’ll need to keep an eye on it. Make sure you don’t relapse.”

Sam drew her face back, lifting up to kiss her. “Such dedication.”

Janet smiled and lay down beside Sam, her thoughts already on Eliot and where he was running off to and how Mac would find him and some small part of her wondered if she should go too…but Sam’s hand found her cheek, turning her face for a kiss and Janet sighed.

She was right where she belonged. A safe place for her wandering family to come home to.


End file.
